Raichu vs Gabumon
See my previous fight. Raichu vs Gabumon is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 10th episode of TOGYSITPL's 4th season. Description It's another battle between pokemon and digimon. The two fuzzy and cool creatures battle to find out which one is superior. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: In the 90's, few rivalries were as strong as these two. And these two creatures are the pinnacle of cool and fuzzy. Boomstick: Raichu, the electric mouse pokemon and final evolution of Pichu. Wiz: And Gabumon, the Wolf coated reptillian Rookie Digimon. Boomstick: Yup, and you no the rules. No EV or IV's, no trainer experience. Just a battle in the wild. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Raichu (Cue: The Matter's Settled) Wiz: Journey back to when Kanto was the only region back then. Boomstick: Considering we go 7 regions in total and one of them is made up of multiple islands, I'd say you'd stop the intro. Wiz: I always hated you. Pikachu is one of the 151 species of pokemon that roams the region freely. Boomstick: What about Mewtwo? He doesn't come out of the damn cave, Mew can be found in space, the birds stay in one spot and don't move, and Ho-Oh flies through a rainbow. Wiz: Your an idiot. Pikachu is not one of the strongest pokemon out there, rather it is more popular than strong. Boomsticks: Considering its physical appearance, I'm not surprised. So what happens when you get a Pikachu and a thunderstone? Well, first the baby the foot tall rat would be tripping, then glowing, and then you get a giant orange rat: Raichu. (Cue: Red's Theme) Wiz: Being an evolved Pokemon, Raichu is completely buffed and much more powerful than Pikachu. Boomstick: Stupid Ashole. When you battle an opponent who has a Raichu, the reasonable solution would be to use a ground type. BUT NOPE! Huh, maybe that's why Pikachu was so pissed that time. Wiz: Just, try and keep up. Boomstick: The electric orange thing is a speedy Special and Physical Attacker with access to moves like Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Shock, ummmmm.... Wiz: It doesn't get access to new moves. But it still obtains it's old moves such as Thunder, Slam, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave and Discharge. Boomstick: There's a move called Discharge? Oh god. Wiz: Agility rises up Raichu's speed immensely, Thunder Wave paralyzes opponents, and Double Team makes it tougher to aim, along with creating holographic Raichu's. Boomstick: Wild Charge tackles the opponent with volts of electricity surrounding the opponent.... TBC Gabumon Fight Outcome Next Time 'ARQUERO VS VÉLOS ' Advantages and Disadvantages 'RAICHU ' 'GABUMON ' Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years